Shinigami Trilogy
by Bolt Dragon Tsuki
Summary: Okay guys, I'm trying this again. Sorry, but I had to do something to make you guys and I happy, so here it is. Start of the Reapers vs Angels arc.
1. Enter Tsubasa Akira

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**I'll continue accepting characters, but I thought it would be fun to do the story now! **

**P.S. I really like Bleach, but I don't know everything, so don't expect this to be very informal.**

It was quiet in the giant city of Seireitei, the Shinigami either in their classes or doing other stuff they do. Except for one boy. He has black hair, brown skin and eyes, and the uniform. He was lying on top of one house, just doing nothing but watching the clouds.

"Much better than going to classes." The boy said, taking a manga of Bleach and opening it. A Shinigami walked up to him, and said," Tsubasa Akira!"

Akira jolted up and looked at him. He has brown hair, white skin and blue eyes. He also wears a black wool scarf too.

"Hey, Iyoshirou." He said, with a not so annoyed face. "That's Takawara-sensei!" The guy screamed in his ear. Akira instantly jumped off the house and rubbed his ear. "Oww! You didn't have to do that!" Akira whined.

Takawara jumped off too. "What are you doing out of class?" He asked gruffly. "I would rather read manga than go to class." Akira answered.

An anime anger mark (or whatever you call it), appeared on Takawara's head. "That's it! Go to detention!" (Yes there is detention. You'll see later).

Akira just smiled. "You'll have to catch me first!" He turned and started to run off. "Damn!" He started to chase him.

He chased him all around Seireitei, through houses and classes. Even through Rukongai. And through that, Akira smiled like Gin, while Takawara was annoyed as Ichigo. "I'll get you!" He screamed.

Finally, they stopped at the place they started. Both were almost out of breath. "Cutting-technique...classes are...almost...over." Akira panted. "I'm gonna catch you before it's over." Takawara said, not as much out of breath.

"No you won't." Akira said, drawing his zanpakuto. "Reign over the darkness, Tsukikei!" The blade turned pitch black with the hilt being white. "You're gonna fight me with your zanpakuto?" Takawara asked. Very well, I'll fight you also." He drew his blade and said, "Guard on high, Tenshi." The blade transformed into a kriegmesser.

Both lunged at each and clashed their blades. Akira tried to slash upwards, but Takawara blocked. He then stabbed him at the leg slightly. Akira flinched as ice formed there.

Takawara snickered. "Tenshi has a special ability that allows whatever it cuts to turn into ice. You won't get away." Akira groaned a little, falling on his knees.

"I beat you." Takawara said. Akira looked up with a snickering expression. "Psyche!" He covered his hand, covering it with darkness, then threw it at his eyes, temperarily blinding him. "Ahh!" He screamed as Akira ran away.

"Tsukikei can control the darkness in anyway!" He called to him.

* * *

7:00 PM...

"Dinner!" Akira ran to the dinner counter grabbing chicken and spaghetti. He walked to a nearby table and sat down.

BONK!

"Oww!" Akira turned to see the person who hit his head. She had mid-length hair and some of it was in a half-ponytail. She has porcelin skin and ice-blue eyes.

"What was that for, Shaya?!" Akira groaned, rubbing his head. "For skipping class!" She growled. "This makes it 16 times!"

"Whatever, look I have strawberries." He put down a box filled with red berries. "You can't just apologize with strawberries." Shaya sighed, sitting down. She took the box and started to eat.

"I really hate class!" Akira said. "All it does is teach useless stuff." "So, what do you want to do?" "I wanna become the sotaicho and read manga all day." He said, dreamily.

Shaya fell anime-style, then got back up. "You're pathetic, Akira!" She threw the box of strawberries at his head and ran off.

Akira rubbed his head again, then shouted angrily, "I can do whatever I want!" He threw his food at her, but missed.

* * *

Akira sat in his bed, thinking of what happened at dinner.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough with Shaya. We are childhood friends..._ Akira shook his head and laid down. "Never mind, I gotta think of what to do tomorrow."

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Akira awoke to a dream. He was at a desert full of darkness and saw ruins of a fortress nearby. "Where am I." He wondered._

_He got up and saw a Shinigami walk to him. He had orange hair and a uniform on, with a released zanpakuto on his back. "Whoa, he looks like Ichigo from Bleach." Akira stared in awe._

_Ichigo drew his zanpakuto, Zangetsu and said," You think you're all that, why don't you fight me?" _

_With one step, a huge burst of reietsu was unleashed, creating a sandstorm. Akira couldn't move though. He was shaking from fear._

_"How can someone have this much spirit pressure?" He slowly said. Ichigo continued to walk to him, with all that reietsu. He raised his blade and..._

* * *

"AHH!" Akira woke up in his bed sweating a lot. He instantly got out of his bed and ran to the girls dorm.

He ran to Shaya's room and swung the door open. "AHH!" The girls in her dorm screamed. Shaya, however, had her blade up to Akira's neck.

"Akira?" She lowered her blade and asked, "What are you doing here?" He snatched her hand, causing her to blush.

"I'm..sorry that I skip classes and I won't anymore." He studdered. All the girls were awwwing at them and Shaya seemed to blush even more.

"Well...okay. I forgive you...so GET OUT!" She kicked him out of her dorm.

"OWW!"

**That's the first episode of the Shinigami Trilogy. Yes, I'm adding a few characters of Bleach in it. Thanks for the OCs.**


	2. Akira, Kano, and Kelsaku's UFO Adventure

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Well, here comes the next chapter. Also, I'm lacking in captains and vice-captains (see Create A Shinigami).**

**Ep. 2 Akira, Kano, and Kelsaku's UFO Adventure **

Again, everyone in Seireitei was in their classes, even Tsubasa Akira. But, our hero seems to be...bored.

Akira was sitting at his desk in kido classes, asleep and drooling on his desk as the rest of the class took notes. "Wake up, Akira!" Shaya whispered, shaking him. "5 more minutes, Mom."

Hado, number 1: Sho!" The teacher slammed Akira all the way to the wall. "Ow!" He whined.

* * *

"The teachers hate me." Akira said to Shaya, walking to their next class. 

"Well, you did skip all your classes for about a month." She shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

Akira stopped as soon as he felt a throb in his stomach. "Gotta use the bathroom!" He screamed, running the oppisite way to the bathroom... about 1 mile away from their class.

* * *

"That felt good." He said, coming out. When he took his next step, he accidently stepped on someone! 

"What the?!" He jumped off of her as she got up.

"What time is it?" She yawned, stretching. She has dark green hair into a side ponytail and bangs on her left eye. Akira noticed she has a scar on her left eye and it was brownish-red. Her other eye was crimson-red. Her uniform also has no sleeves.

"Wh-who are you?" Akira asked, still shocked. She blinked and said, "Shimizu Kano."

"Well, okay... Why aren't you in class?" "Why aren't you?"

Akira got annoyed by this question. "Cause, I had to use the bathroom." "So? What if I had to?" "You were sleeping on the floor." "So? Everyone has to sleep. See, look at that guy."

He turned to see... a captain sleeping too?! He has black dreadlocks and a white sash around his forehead. He also has topaz eyes and a bandage on his left cheek. His uniform was also different. He had the top part tied down to his thigh. He also wears a white t-shirt and a black thermal undershirt and his captain uniform over it.

Akira and Kano walked to him. "Fiera-taicho." Kano slowly shook him until she got annoyed. "WAKE UP!"

"Gaahhh!" The captain jolted up and looked at the 2 students. "Um, what are you doing out of class?" He asked trying to look professional.

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom. She had to sleep." Akra tried hard to hide his anger and annoyance.

"Okay, get back to class." He said, grabbing his pillow and falling asleep.

"Okay, goodnight." Kano grabbed a pillow too. "Stop!" Akira threw the pillow as far as he could. "You're coming to class." He started to drag her back to class, until...

BOOM!

Kelsaku woke up, angered. "What the just woke me up?!" He growled.

The 3 stared at the crator left by the explosion. The smoke cleared, and there stood a... UFO?

"Is that a... UFO?" Akira asked. Kelsaku drew his zanpakuto (a Shikai pink lightsaber with a white katana hilt and a heart keychain) and hopped in.

"Let's follow Fiera-taicho." Akira said to Kano, but she was asleep.

As soon as Akira was able to wake Kano up, Kelsaku was kicking the UFO. "What the ."

The UFO suddenly opened to reveal 100 green aliens armed with cannons and guns and other stuff.

"Where have we landed captain?" One said in a wierd alien voice. "I don't think this is earth?" "Shut up, Bob!" Captain Larry said," This has to be."

They turned to see Kelsaku with his weapon drawn. "A being dare threatens us?!" Larry yelled. There is more up there!" Junior yelled, looking at Kano and Akira!" "Then's lets destroy them!"

"WORLD DOMINATION!"

"What the?!" Akira picked up Kano and started to run away! "Wait for me!" Kelsaku chopped an alien and hopped to them.

"What are these things!" Akira shrieked to Kelsaku. "Aliens, or mutated cochcroaches from FairlyOdd Parents?!"

The aliens started to shoot their cannons at them. "Do something, Fiera-taicho!" "I am! Running!"

"Whoa!" The aliens shot at the ground, making Akira stumble. "Kano!" She was flung at the direction of the aliens.

"Okay, that's it! BANKAI!" Kelsaku screamed, creating a huge explosion. When it cleared, he wasn't a he anymore. He was a SHE. She has white hair, brown skin, blue eyes, white lips, and white mascara. "Ten'imuhou Keikoku!" He (I mean) she said.

Akira stared. The aliens stared. Kano slept.

"Don't just stare! Run!" She yelled to them. Akira snapped out of it, grabbed Kano, and ran.

"Get them!" Larry yelled. They started to chase after them until Kelsaku kicked them all the way to Hueco Mundo.

The aliens stared again, white background and mouth dropped. "Don't get distracted! Attack!"

* * *

Classes were finally over. Not for Kano and Akira. They were still running. At least, Akira was and Kano was in his arms.

"Shaya!" Akira called to her as she walked out of class.

"Who is she..." Shaya asked with vein in her head, bawling up her fist.

"Okay..." Akira stared, till he threw Kano to her. "What the?! What do you want me to do with her?!" "Take care of her! I have to help Fiera-Taicho!"

* * *

When he finally got there, the alien army was reduced to... 1/4.

"REDEMPTION!" She screamed, throwing a rock at them. It knocked one of them out.

"She's mocking us!" Larry yelled, "Finish her!" "Sir-" "WHAT?!!!" Larry screamed to Bob, spit coming out of his mouth.

"Our numbers have been reduced to...this." Bob pointed to the rest of the aliens. They weren't there, instead, an alien ER.

"Retreat!" Larry screamed, grabbing the ER and running away, Bob following him.

Kelsaku sighed, returning to her old form. "That was...wierd." Akira said.

"They'll be back."

**Well that's this chapter. Still waiting for more captains and vice-captains.**


	3. SEED: Betrayal

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Ep. 3 Betrayal**

"Get outta here!" A man yelled to the shinigami, throwing a tool at him. He walked out, feeling pain where his chest should be.

He has grey spiky hair and skin. He also has a metal helmet and red eyes with a metal resperator where his mouth should be. He has 3 clips at the back of his helmet. His uniform and hakama are narrow too. He was Artificial Shinigami EnErgy Dentity (SEED)

SEED walked through the streets of Seireitei, his face drooped_. Fine. If they don't want me here, they'll get their wish. But I'll be back_!

He ran to the entrance of Seireitei, laughing like a maniac.

"What is SEED-fukutaicho doing?!" One of the guards yelled. They held their zanpakutos at ready, but SEED jumped over them, still laughing.

* * *

"Next is hakuda." Shaya said to Akira and Kano as they walked to their next class.

"That means P.E." Akira sighed. Kano was also awake, but barely.

"I'm gonna...sleep." She fell down on a pillow (how did it get there). Akira and Shaya fell anime style, then yelled, "Wake up!"

Kano rubbed her eyes and said, "Is it night yet?"

Just then, Kelsaku rushed past them in a hurry. "He looks like he's in a hurry." Kano said, as Akira and Shaya sweatdropped.

"I'm gonna follow him!" Akira said, running to him. "Wait, we have hakuda!" Shaya picked up Kano and started to chase after him.

* * *

As soon as they got there, Shaya yelled, "Duck!" "I don't see any du-" "Shut up!"

They ducked as all the captains and vice-captains (that were present) sat down.

"We're here to discuss SEED-fukutaicho's absence." The sotaicho said. He wore a black grim reaper uniform, so no one could see his face.

"I never like that guy." Kelsaku said, bluntly. "That's because he got all the girls." Ame replied, giggling.

All the female captains and vice-captains laughed, except for Sakura, who just sat there.

"In any case, if he doesn't return, we'll have to find him and execute him." Zypher said.

"What?!" Akira shrieked. The captains and vice-captains stared at him, struggling to get out of Shaya's grip.

"At least, if betrayal." Akitsuki said. "If betrayal, he must execute no matter what rank.

Akira growled. Shaya looked at him with a worried glance. Kano slept, but woke up.

* * *

"It's betrayal." Kano said. The 2 stared at her.

"How do you know?" "I saw it happen at night, when I slept at the nearby bar."

Anime sweatdrops appeared on their heads.

"Anyway, he got angry for some reason then ran out of Seireitei."

Akira growled, but said," I'm gonna sleep." "Yeah, goodnight."

* * *

Akira grinned, getting out of his bed. "I not gonna let them execute SEED-fukutaicho."

He ran to the entrance of Seireitei to be shocked. Shaya, Kano, Kelsaku, and even Sakura waiting. She has long black hair, wearing a blue bandana, navy eyes, with a captain's uniform with the number 3. (Kelsaku's number 9)

"What are you-" "Sakura-taicho forced me to." Kelsaku sighed," And these academy students want to come also."

Shaya smiled. "We're not gonna let you have all the fun." Kano nodded while sleeping.

"Guys..." Akira stared in awe, but then smiled. "Then let's go!"

The giant gates of Seireitei opened as the 5 walked out, preparing to find SEED. And an orange-haired Shinigami watched them walk out, grinning.

**It's a pretty short chapter, but it's the beginning of the SEED arc. It's when Akira, Shaya, Kano, Sakura, and Kelsaku go on an adventure to find SEED. **


	4. SEED: Menos

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**This the first chapter of the SEED arc. I've decided to end the captain and vice-captain hunting as soon as this arc is over, so send them in!**

**Ep. 1 Menos**

Right after passing through Rukongai, our 5 heroes finally made it to a desert.

"Looks like Hueco Mundo," Sakura said, "Just sunny." Kelsaku nodded, then turned to Akira, Shaya, and Kano. "Get up."

"WHY?!" The 3 screamed. "We're exhausted from walking through Rukongai! 320 districts! 320!"

"You didn't have to scream!" Kelsaku yelled, rubbing his ear.

He walked to Sakura and said," Maybe they should go back." "I don't want to be alone with you!" She bonked him in the head with her Zanpakuto.

* * *

They continued through the desert, walking miles and miles. And all the while, they were exhausted. 

"It's hot and I'm fing tired!" Kelsaku dropped to the sand, tongue out and sweating like crazy.

"Fiera-taicho!" Shaya walked up to him and shook him. "Fiera-kun." Sakura walked up to him and...slapped him with her Zanpakuto!

"Owww!" Kelsaku jumped up and rubbed his forehead. "What's wrong with you!" "You were the one tired!"

Akira walked to them and asked, "Isn't there any place where we can go to relax?" Sakura looked at him. "We can't relax till we get to the next town. Or maybe an oasis."

"An oasis!" Kano screamed, running there. "No wait!" Sakura yelled. "It's an illu-"

But Kano already jumped in. "Ahhh! Quicksand!" She screamed.

Sakura quickly started after her. "Kano!" Akira and Shaya followed her. Kelsaku was still lying there, tongue drooped on the sand.

When she got to the sand, she cried, "Rise and dominate, Wolf Claw!" Her blade transformed into a long sword that was jagged," Grab on, Kano!"

Kano struggled, but finally grabbed the blade. "Haaaa!" Sakura screamed, yanking with all her might.

BAM!!

"I'm free!" She jumped for joy and hugged Sakura. "Thanks, Hikari-taicho!"

Sakura wasn't listening, though. Her eyes was full of fear at what she saw. She not only yanked out Kano, but she also yanked...

"Menos! Gilian!" She yelled. "Damn!"

"Reign over the darkness, Tsukikei!" Akira released his zanpakuto to fight against the 1000 Gilians.

"Moonlight's power arise, Mizuki!" Shaya yelled. Her zanpakuto became indestructable, and turned into different sections. She threw her blade at them as it started to fight on its own as Shaya started to fight.

"Fall into the night, Kuroame." Kano whispered, her blade turning black-blue.

They rushed at the menos, striking them each.

Akira slashed a few, using the darkness to blind their eyes, then slashing them each. One gilian grabbed his leg and struch him at his ankle. He slash through that, but was overcome by the others.

Shaya wasn't having much luck either. Even it was her and her Zanpakuto fighting, their numbers were destroying them. "Split, Mizuki!" The blade split into several sections and took down the menos surrounding her, but she started to get tired. "Gaahh!" She screamed as she stopped for 1 second to catch her breath as the menos overcame her.

Kano was having the worst luck of the 3, as the special ability ofher zanpakuto is to numb the senses of her opponents. It was pretty worthless against a huge number of menos! She was overcome 1 minute.

Sakura was also holding her own, her blade could also paralyze her opponent, except she has a long sword. Except she has her own limits too. She cut through a few, but flinched_. My arm! I can't keep going and I can't show that_...

One menos stabbed her chest, making her fall down, the others overcoming her_. Is this...my fate_?

"Kisu Zetsumei!"

A huge pink wave sliced through the menos, taking down most of their numbers. All 4 turned to see...

"Fiera-taicho!"

He stood there, looking refreshed. "I finally found an oasis, now come on!" "I wish we could, but WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

Kelsaku rubbed his ear. "Geez, and I had a good nap too."

He walked down slowly, drawing Keikoku. "That's a lot of menos..." He muttered. "Better use this."

Sakura noticed he put his hand on his face. "Is he gonna use Bankai?" Akira asked, shivering from the last time he saw it. "No, something more powerful..." Sakura ws shaking from the menos attack.

All the menos was attacking him now, running at full speed. Kelsaku grinned as a huge burst of reiatsu was launched!

"What the?!" The 3 academy students watched the giant explosion, the menos backng away. As the dust cleared, there stood Kelsaku, his zanpakuto looking the same. He looked the same, except for a fox mask.

"A...mask?" Shaya asked, confused. Sakura was so scred, she sat on a puddle of her own fluids. Akira also stared, "No, that mask is... a vizard mask."

The menos recovered from shock, but then started to attack him! "Fiera-taicho!" Kano screamed, but Akira put his hand on hers. "Don't worry, with that mask, he can't lose."

"Kisu Zetsumei!" Instead of a giant pink wave, it was purple. Plus it was much, MUCH bigger! The wave destroyed them all, leaving nothing but a pile of dust.

Kelsaku's mask broke in 2, falling to the ground. He walked to Sakura and asked," You okay?"

She quickly regained her composure and said, "Yes." Sakura turned and said," What are you waiting for?! Let's hurry up!"

She started to run through the desert as Kelsaku yelled, "At least a THANKS would be nice!!!!!"

**Okay, again, accepting captains and vice-captains till this arc is over.**


	5. SEED: Welcome to SEED Fortress

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Christmas! I know you're all happy! **

**Ep. 5 Welcome To SEED Fortress**

When we last left the 5 Shinigami, they were hiking through the desert looking for SEED. Finally, they stop at a huge battle fortress...

"It's huge!" Kano stared in awe, looking at the giant palace. "It's full of cannons and robots and stuff!"

"Yeah." Kelsaku agreed, looking through all its aspects.

"Shouldn't we be going inside and you're not listening to me." Akira said with a blank face as they stared at the fortress.

He walked to the door and saw a sign. It read Welcome To SEED Fortess! We hope you enjoy your stay! 

"What a nice welcome..." Shaya grinned, staring at the sign, drooling.

"What the?!" Akira shrieked as the whole group looked drunk. All but Sakura. She was staring at the fortress with a serious face.

"Leave them here. Kano and Shaya may be tired from the Menos and I don't know what's with Fiera-kun." She said, looking at the 3 drooling and lying down.

"Why aren't you affected?" Akira asked, while opening the door. "I think it's because this fortress is powered with dark reiatsu and both of us are used to darkness. I'm positive that Kano and Shaya are just tired from the menos, and Fiera-kun can't stand dark reiatsu."

As they entered the door, a blade was thrown at them! "Whoa!" They both dodged just in time.

They looked up to see a... a Shinigami!

He jumped down with a serious face. He has short black hair that goes down his neck and kinda covers his left eye. He wears black sunglasses and has a black flame tatoo on both his arms. His shinigami sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders.

"Gehato-fukutaicho!" Sakura growled, her hand on her hilt. "What are you doing here?!"

The vice-captain still had his serious face on, although his eyes looked kinda different. They looked like they had swirls, like he was hypnotized. "To serve SEED-sama, of course."

He took his zanpakuto and said, "If you dare interfer with SEED-sama's plans, I'll make sure you don't live."

"Well, what is his plan?" Akira asked. But Hajiro ignored him and started to growl, "If... you interfer... I'll... kill you!"

He rushed at the both of them. "Her I-" Sakura was about to finish her sentence when Akira got in front of her and blocked with his blade.

"Akira-kun!" Sakura yelled. "Don't worry about me!" Akira smirked. "I'll take care of this guy. I've always wanted to fight a fukutaicho and see how well I do."

"This isn't a game!" She cried. "If you lose, you will die!"

"Heh, if I die, I will die honourably fighting the enemy!" Akira yelled, deflecting the blow and sending him to the wall.

Sakura looked at him for awhile, then nodded. "Don't die, then!" She yelled, running through the nearby hallway.

The fukutaicho quickly recovered and got up. "She's not getting away!" He screamed, chasing her. Akira jumped in front of him and clashed his blades with him. "You're my opponent, Gehato-fukutaicho!"

* * *

Sakura continued to run through the hallways of SEED fortress. 

_I hope Akira-kun can win_, She thought_. Wait, of course he can! He's been able to get past our teachers, so at least he'll be able to hold his own against a fukutaicho!_

As she neared the exit of the hallway, a few robots ambushed her. "Rise and dominate, Wolf Claw!" She yelled, her blade transforming into the long sword. She struck the robots with her blade's electricity, easily destroying them.

Finally, she made it out of the hallway only to clash her blade with another Shinigami!

"Again?!" She yelled, reflecting the blow.

This guy had waist length silver hair, tied into a braid with a dagger-like clip at the end. He also has blue eyes.

"Wait, you're pretty boy Logos Rever. A good dancer back where I hear." She said, Wolf Claw still released.

He smirked, but then made a serious face. "I'm afraid I can't let you get passed me." He drew his zanpakuto and said, "Eclipse the light, Tsukikage." His blades then transformed into 2 Chinese straightswords linked wth a chain.

The 2 rushed at each other, clashing the blades.

* * *

Akira and Hajiro slashed each other, striking both arms. Akira winced at the pain, but Hajiro lunged again. Akira circled his blade to hit Hajiro's side, but he blacked and sent Akira flying to the wall. He recovered quickly and rushed at him. Akira jumped out of the way and blocked a quick blow. He kicked Hajiro and jumped away.

"Die!" Hajiro lunged at him with full force.

"Reign over the darkness, Tsukikei!" Akira's blade transformed into the black blade with the white hilt and clashed with his zanpakuto.

"Burn all to ashes, Amaterasu!" Hajiro said, his blade being engulfed in fire.

_The 2 elemental blades clashed as they continued to fight. And as darkness and fire fought, 2 blades of shodow element battled as well. _

**Merry Christmas! **


	6. SEED: Fight Continues

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Just to let everyone who submitted an OC, I'm putting them all in! **

**Ep. 6 Fight Continues**

_As we left everyone, Kelsaku, Kano, and Shaya were acting strange. That left Sakura and Akira to go in the SEED fortress by themselves. From entering, Akira found himself in a fight with Gehato Hajiro, a vice-captain. As Sakura continued, she found herself in a fight with Logos Rever. Now, both groups fight..._

Akira clashed his zanpakuto with Hajiro's, flames deflecting off of the darkness. Both of them jumped back, but then attacked each other again. "Burn!" Hajiro screamed, sending flames at Akira. "Block!" Akira counterattacked, grabbing darkness and throwing in the way of the fire. It exploded into smoke as the 2 ran into it! They fought in the blinding smoke, slashing each other sometimes. The smoke cleared to reveal both of them damaged. Akira had the most cuts.

Hajiro smirked, but then stare in awe as Akira got back up. "It'll take a lot more than a few cuts to beat me!" He grinned.

Akira lunged at Hajiro, striking him barely when he tried to sidestep it. "Heh!" Akira jumped back and tried to stab him. He clashed his blade with his, sending the both of them to the wall!

"Guuhhh." Both of them moaned, trying to get up. Hajiro was the first, walking to Akira slowly. As he raised his blade, Akira flipped backwards.

He got back up and called the darkness to gather around his sword. Both of them clashed their blades, creating another explosion!

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was having her own troubles, blocking all the blows of Rever. She tried to slash him, but couldn't because he was a Shinigami. 

Rever slashed her easily because he was hypntized. He kept on cutting like a berseker, without any regard for his captain.

"Rever, stop!" She yelled to try to get through to him. He didn't listen though, 'cause he was to busy grinning to notice that she was begging him to stop.

He clashed one of his swords with her and slashed her with the other sword. This made her angry, slashing him with his blade. Blood squirted out of his left arm, but he continued to hack away. She blocked most of them and slashed at the most vital spots, paralyzing them. Finally when she finished, Rever was on the ground.

She panted slowly, grasping her blade and tried to stand up. _It took that long to beat a seated officer?_

Sakura got back up. "I'll get you later." And ran off towards SEED's location.

* * *

The smoke cleared to reveal both of them exhausted. Hajiro was the one less, though. He got back up and started to rush at Akira. Akira gripped his blade slowly, but Hajiro swung it away. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, the door exploded in front of them! 

"Akira!" Shaya yelled, blade drawn. She struck Hajiro down, stabbing him through his chest. He fell like a puppet doll.

"Akira, you okay?" She asked softly. "Do I look okay?!" Akira screamed in her ear. "Oww!"

She helped Akira up and asked, "Where is Hikari-taicho?" "She went up ahead."

Shaya sighed, "Well then, let's get to her."

"Wait, how is Fiera-taicho and Kano?" "Both of them are still acting strange, but Fiera-taicho seems to be recovering slowly. Kano is sleeping right now."

"Well, okay." Akira sighed. "Let's keep going."

* * *

Sakura continued towards SEED's location, still ready for anyone who gets in her way.

As she entered the next room, she had her blade in a defensive stance. Sure enough, a blade came right at her! Sakura was able to block it, but was suprised as a kido spell hit her.

"Bakudo, number 9! Geki!" A red light engulfed Sakura, paralyzing her! "Gaahh!" She screamed, trying to break free.

Someone jumped out of the shadows. She has shoulder length black hair and ice green eyes. She also wears the Shinigami uniform and a captain's haori.

"Kurushimi-taicho!" Sakura cried. "Don't tell me you're hypnotized too?"

Ame looked at her,but with a regretful face. Her ice green eyes also had swirls in them.

She took her zanpakuto and started to rush at Sakura, about to stab her when...

SHING!

Someone blocked the blade! He has white hair tied into a long pony-tail with pale grey eyes. He also has his zanpakuto on his back.

"Nakimura-fukutaicho!" Sakura groaned, still struggling to break free. "Why are you..."

He grinned. "I saw you guys sneaking out of the Soul Society, so I followed you. I also know for a fact that other captains and students are here. I also came here 'cause- never mind."

He stared at Ame with a regrettable face as well. "Ame-chan..." He calmed himself down, then drew his zanpakuto. "I hope let him take you!"

Both of them slashed each other, cutting through both of their flesh.

* * *

Shaya and Akira was still dragging themselves through the long hallway. Finally, when they entered the next room, they were shocked to see the room splattered with blood. Rever was on the ground, but sleeping.

Akira walked to him and shook him. "Are you okay?" Bad mistake.

Rever instantly got up, his zanpakuto still released. This time, he didn't feel much emotion and looked at the 2 coldly.

Shaya frowned. "What is he-"

"Ahhhh!" Rever started to scream. He rushed at the 2 with blinding speed. "Fight!" Akira yelled, drawing Tsukikei. Shaya drew Mizuki and clashed their blades with his.

_Looks like Rever's fights aren't over. Plus, Kaiyen is in a fierce fight as wll. It's a vice-captain vs. captain and he also has a very strange relationship with her as well. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z- I mean Shinigami Trilogy!_


	7. SEED: ViceCaptain vs Captain

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Almost new years! That's the next exciting thing now! Then, school...**

**Ep. 7 Vice-Captain vs. Captain **

"Is the preparations complete?" SEED asked his cyborg advisors as they worked in the computer room. "81 complete." One said.

SEED grinned. "Excellent."

He walked to the balcony of his fortress and looked at the desert. _Finally, I'll be able to destroy that wretched city._

He looked at the groud and was shocked to see Kelsaku and Kano sleeping there. "What the?!"

SEED ran back to the control room and yelled, "Sound the sirens! We have intruders!"

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Ame sat at her office, grinning. "It's my first day as Captain, so I better do my best." She took out piece of paper, but stared at it. "Uh... what do I do?"_

_The door slammed open as Kaiyen ran in. Ame had her zanpakuto drawn and on his neck. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked calmly, her attitude changing from confused to cold. _

_Kaiyen backed away, but calmed down. Then he blurted, "Kurushimi-taicho, will you teach me how to fight?!"_

_Ame stared at him. "You want me to teach you how to fight?" Kaiyen nodded. _

_"Uh..." She stared at her paperwork, then back. "Um...sure."_

_They walked outside and Ame asked, "Why do you want me to teach you, anyway?" _

_Kaiyen turned and answered, "None of the captains have time right now. Plus, I'm new to being a vice-captain and I want to learn how to use Bankai soon. I've heard you became a Captain by achieving Bankai so here I am. I'm also an amatuer at controlling my zanpakuto."_

_Ame looked at him, then finally nodded. "Very well, I'll teach you." _

_Days went by as the captain and vice-captain trained. As they went by, their friendship continued to grow. Kaiyen would occasionally help Ame with her work and Ame would train him, trying to attain Bankai._

_Finally, one month past as the 2 panted from training. Kaiyen grinned. "I almost beat you this time, Ame-chan!" "Yeah, almost!"_

_They stood up and Ame said," Y'know, maybe we should stop training with each other. You're able to use Bankai anyway."_

_Kaiyen looked at her and asked, "Why?"_

_"People are starting to talk, saying that we've started dating, and your captain is getting furious you haven't been keeping your duties."_

_"But..." _

_Ame shook her head, then turned. "The next time we see each other in combat, it'll be to the death." _

_She walked away, leaving Kaiyen in the mist of the training ground. He looked at her and nodded. "To the death..."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Blood splaterred out of both their bodies. Kaiyen groaned a little, but Ame shook it off. She turned and tried to strike him at the side. He barely blocked in time, and stabbed Ame in the chest. She gripped the blade, ripping it out of her chest. 

She panted, blood flowing through her chest. A puddle of blood laid on the ground underneath.

Kaiyen walked up to her. "To the death..." He said, softly. He rushed at her, Sakura screaming at him to stop. He slashed through her body, the blood flying through the air and dripping on the ground as Ame dropped to the floor.

He picked her up and held her tightly. "To the death." He said, tears flowing down his eyes.

He laid Ame down and shook her. "Wake up!"

Ame's eyes instantly opened as she struck down Kaiyen. He growled, getting back up.

Both of them gripped their blades.

"Blow away the frozen sky, Aisu-Kitsune!" His blade transformed into 2 large blades similar to Chinese broadswords.

"Screech, Hibana!" Her blade shot a large wave of green electricity at Kaiyen, creating a huge explosion!

As the smoke cleared, a huge claw of ice appeared that blocked the attack. "Shimo Tsume." Kaiyen said, calmly.

"Tou Senkou!" The ground started to freeze in front of her. She jumped and lashed electricity out of her blade. He jumped out of the way and crossed blades with her. He slammed her to the ground and held her up with his blades.

_A vice-captain beating a captain?_ Sakura wondered_. Is that even possible?_

He held her up, then laid her down. "Here is the final blow."

Kaiyen slammed his blades to the ground. A seal appeared below Ame as he said, "Kyousei Aisu Kangoku." The area around her froze instantly, freezing her as well. "Now, die."

At that moment, as Kaiyen was about deliver the final blow, the swirls in Ame's eyes suddenly disappeared_. What am I doing here_? She wondered, then saw Kaiyen about to say the word. "Shatt-" "Ahhhh!" She broke free of the ice before he finished his word.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked at him. But all Kaiyen did was smile. "You've finally regained your senses."

Ame blinked, then started to feel her body again. "Oh yeah, thanks."

He helped her up. "Okay, now all that's left is to get SEED."

Sakura walked up to them and said, "Fiera-kun and Kano are sleeping outside and I don't know what's up Akira and Shaya."

"They're probably doing it right now." Ame giggled a little. Kaiyen still smiled, "We should go ahead. They'll catch up later."

Ame and Sakura nodded, and the 3 of them started to head towards SEED...

_Now that the very short battle bewtween Ame and Kaiyen are over, we ge to see how Akira and Shaya are doing. Find out next time on- ah whatever, I'm quitting my job! It doesn't pay well either and I have a wife and kids to support! I only earn 5 freakin dollars an hour! 5 FREAKIN DOLLARS!_

**I know it was short, but I didn't want to kill them. I have something special planned for them. **


	8. SEED: Tsukikei

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**New Years! **

**Ep. 8 Tsukikei**

Akira blocked a slash from Rever's sword, then jumped over the thrown blade. Shaya rushed to him and tried to stab him, missed, and got slammed to the wall. Akira was about to help her, but flinched 'cause of the pain of his last fight. He watched as Shaya got back up and fight back, her clashing blades with Rever. "Seperate!" She yelled, her zanpakuto splitting into several section. She ran to Rever and tried to kick him, but he blocked it and slashed away the sections. He smirked, throwing one of his blades at Akira!

"Akira!" Shaya screamed as the blade was about to hit him. He blocked, but the blade went through his blade and struck him in the chest!

He went flying to the wall, Tsukikage stabbing into his body, the pieces of Tsukikei flying into the air. He fell into a pool of his own blood and his zanpakuto falling to the floor.

Shaya ran to him yelling, "Are you okay?!" He didn't reply, but moaned very faintly.

She grabbed the pieces of his zanpakuto, handed it to him, then ran back to fight Rever.

Shaya struck Rever as hard as she could, but he blocked easily and slashed her chest. she fell, but backflipped and ran back to him. She slashed, but he turnd and blocked. He switched her battle position by moving her sword slightly, making her slip. "Gahh!" She fell to the floor. She flipped to the side before he could strike her. She stood back up and clashed her blade with both of his. He repelled the blow easily and sent Shaya to the ceiling. "Whoa!" She kicked off the ceiling and was about to strike Rever with a full-powered blow, but he barely blocked and sent her off to the wall again!

"Damn." She groaned. "I need more help!"

She turned to Akira, who was moaning still_. His zanpakuto is broken and that's all he's good at. Looks like I have to keep fighting._

Shaya started back to her fight with Rever, as Akira opened his eyes barely. He stared at his broken zanpakuto and softly said, "Reign over the darkness, Tsukikei."

Suddenly Akira found himself in a city. Or more of ruins. The whole city was wrecked and destroyed and it ws night.

"Where... where am I?" He asked out loud. "You don't remember?"

He turned to see a Luna looking spirit (Tales of Phantasia), except she wore black clothes instead of white.

"This is the place where you learned my name." She said. Akira's eyes widened as he said, "Tsukikei."

She nodded. "Unfortunatly, my blade broke." She pointed to the zanpakuto pieces in Akira's hands. "I'm afraid you won't be able to fight with that again."

Tsukikei created the shikai zanpakuto into Akira's hands. "I get my blade back?" "No, it's merely a reflection of the low reiatsu you have in your body."

She started to create another blade in her hand, this one much different. This one was shaped like a sharp sword-pointed lance with blue color in the middle of each side. The hilt was a long stick-kind and frozen. Their was also a chain at the end of the hilt attached to a small crescent moon.

"What... is that?" Akira asked, staring at the blade. "This is a reflection of my reiatsu, which happens to be much larger than yours."

She held the sword into a battle position. "Now, prepare yourself."

"Hold on! What are you doing?!"

"I will see if you are worthy to wield me by fighting me in combat!"

She lunged at Akira with full force, clashing her blade at his small one moving him throuh the battlefield with such force.

* * *

Shaya panted on the floor, exhausted. She hasn't been able to strike Rever once, while he gained few hits. She got back up, and tried to hit him, but was so tired, she fell back. He walked to her with his blades in a battle position. She quickly recovered and tried to strike a blow. He moved swiftly, dodging with ease and slashing her through the chest. "Guhh!" She screamed in pain. 

"Shaya!" Akira yelled, still in his soul fighting Tsukikei. "Distractions will only make things worse for you!" She yelled, blowing him to one of the city buildings.

She gripped the blade, yelling, "Prepare yourself!" She slashed the air in front of her, creating an ice-energy slash in the air. It suddenly zoomed to the building, slashing Akira hard. He moaned a lot, after the huge pain. The ice cold darkness was surrounding him, about to destroy him. He was about to get up, when the other blade stabbed him right in the chest.

"Gahh!" He screamed, trying to take the blade out of him. "You're useless. You won't be able to beat anyone with that kind of power." Tsukikei said, bluntly.

He continued to moan and scream until he realized something. "Yeah, but you're still my blade till the end so..." He gripped his small blade and slashed her eyes. "Whoa!" She backe away and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, she held the small soul slayer in her hand while Akira had the big lance.

"So, what is this called?" He asked. She lowered the blade and said, "It's me."

He looked up and said, "But this is your reiatsu." "In a battle, you and your zanpakuto must work as one and share each others strengths. If you want to excert my full power, you must ask for my strength."

Akira stared at the lance, then finally nodded. "Okay, let's see what this can do!"

* * *

He suddenly awoke to see Shaya not winning, being continually slashed by Rever. "Stop!" He screamed, slashing the air and creating that ice slash. He turned in suprise and barely dodged the slash. "Behind you." He turned to see Akira with his blade. 

SHING!

He fell to the floor in his own pool of blood, Akira's giant lance on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. "No! And where did you get that lance." "Long story, let's just go."

Shaya nodded and started off in the direction to SEED. He was about to seal Tsukikei, when he realized that it wasn't working. "Huh?" Tsukikei appeared behind him, saying," Because of your new reiatsu, you cannot seal it. It's what happens when we share the same spirit pressure."

He looked at the lance, then asked," How do I carry it then?" "You have to wrap it with that chain." "But it's too short..."

Akira was shocked when he pulled the chain, it started to extend. He wrapped the whole lance with the chain, and placed it on his back. "This'll take some getting use to."

Tsukikei smiled. "You better go." Akira nodded, then ran off in Shaya's direction.

**I hope you all have a happy new years.**


	9. SEED: The Cannon Fires pt 1

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**For those of you who can't tell what Akira's new weapon is, it looks like Kazuki Muto's Sunlight Heart from Buso Renkin, except blue and no cloth, but the crescent moon at the end of the hilt.**

**Ep. 9 The Cannon Fires pt. 1**

Sakura, Kaiyen, and Ame were running still in the direction of SEED, all 3 very damaged from other the battles.

"I wonder how Akira, Shaya, Kano, and Fiera-kun are doing?" Sakura asked.

"They're probably fine." Ame said. "All 4 are very talented and don't lose that easily."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Why aren't the alarms going off?" SEED shrieked at his advisors. "All of our troops have been decimated. We don't have anyone left and the hypnotizing kido isn't lasting anymore." 

He looked at the giant cannon beside them, then asked, "Are the preparations complete yet?" "Almost. Just wait 15 minutes."

"15 min. aren't enough!" He yelled, completely losing his cool. "I'm going to fight the Shinigami myself."

SEED took out his zanpakuto: Sangyoshi Jizo (The same as Ashisoji Jizo, but it doesn't have the face on the sword and it's grey instead of yellow) and headed out the door.

_I need to distract them long enough for the cannon to fire at Seireitei. I'll show that freak what it's like to mss with Artificial Shinigami EnErgy Dentity! _He laughed like a maniac the whole way.

* * *

The 3 were still running through the hallway. "Stop!" Sakura yelled. Kaiyen and Ame skid to a halt, then asked, "What is it?" 

"Everytime we enter a new room, a Shinigami always attacks us." She said.

"You are correct."

They looked at the top of the pillars in the room to see SEED and a Shinigami with him. The other shinigami has pale skin, red hair, and electric blue eyes. She also wears the same Shinigami uniform and has her zanpakuto upside down on her back.

"Kazu-fukutaicho!" Ame called out. She looked down and saw Ame and Sakura, then looked at SEED. He nodded, then Kazu started to flash a grin.

She jumped down the pillar while drawing her zanpakuto. As soon as she was about to strike, a pink wave appeared before her. Kazu jumped out of the way and looked at the one who caused this.

"Fiera-kun! Kano-chan!" The 2 (who haven't appeared a lot), looked at them while smiling. "Kano, help Sakura and Ame fight Kazu-fukutaicho. Kaiyen and I'll fight SEED." She nodded, then ran to them.

"Wait for us!"

A giant blue wave rushed into the battlefield, creating a huge line in the middle. We can all guess who that is.

"Akira-kun! Shaya-chan!" The 2 ran into the battlefield, but stared at Akira's lance. "What's that?" "Nevermind that, we gotta beat these guys cause I'm tired!"

* * *

**Ame, Sakura, Shaya, Akira and Kano vs. Kazu**

"Usually I don't like fighting girls, but I guess I'll make an exception." She grinned, while blushing. Akira looked at her, then realized something. "Guys, watch out! She's a-"

"Let the heavens rage, Arashi!" She yelled. The blade transformed into a lightning bolt that looks like the deathscythe blade Gundam Wing, except it's a whitish-bluish color. "Sasu!" She launched a lightning bolt at him, except he blocked. "Take this!" He yelled, shooting a frosty cold getsuga-tensho looking attack. The 2 attacks exploded as the other girls joined in the fight.

"Where is she?" Kano yelled out loud, looking through the smoke. "Anyone?" Ame asked.

As the smoke cleared, they saw Kazu kissing Sakura? "What the?!" All the girls shrieked, especially Sakura. "Mmmmppphh!" She moaned.

Akira ran to the pair and yelled, "Rin Fuyumi!" He created another cold energy slash and slashed the middle of them. Kazu jumped out of the way, allowing Sakura to get away.

"You okay?" Akira asked. "What was that technique?" Shaya asked after Sakura nodded. "Rin Fuyumi. Cold winter of beauty." He said. "When I saw Fiera-taicho do his Kisu Zetsumei attack, I really wanted something like it. But he wouldn' teach me it, so I had to develop a new attack of my own."

Kazu stood up and held Arashi facing down on her in front of her chest. "Bankai." She said softly. "What?" Kano asked. "She can use bankai?" The sword was absorbed into her body and transformed into... Storm?!

"She hideous!" Ame shrieked. Kazu heard that comment, and unleashed a lightning bolt at her. "Whoa!" She dodged it, barely as Akira yelled, "Rin Fuyumi!" The frost slash was about to hit her, but she created an ice barrier to block it.

"She can control weather!" Shaya said. "Hikari-taicho, let's-" But, she saw her foaming in her mouth. "Okay?"

She gripped her zanpakuto, saying, "Moonlight's power arise, Mizuki!" She launched the sections of her blade at Kazu, but she used the wind to deflect it and rushed at her... and kissed her as well! Shaya fell to the ground, foaming.

"My turn-" Kano was about to release her soul slayer, but Kazu appeared in front of her and snuck in a quick peck, but oddly enough, Kano wasn't fazed at all.

Ame had Hibana released, launching thunderbolts at her, but Kazu reflected them with her bolts. Eventually, Kazu's Bankai overpowered Ame's shikai. She grabbed Ame's body and was about to get away.

"She's very persistant! Rin Fuyuki!" He launched the frosty blaze at her, but she blocked with the wind and unleased a thunderbolt at him. "Ahh!" He got struck easily.

"Damn! What do we do?" He yelled.

Suddenly, the giant cannon appeared, rising from the sand. "No, the cannon!" Kaiyen yelled. "Yes! Muahahahahahahahaha" SEED laughed like a maniac.

"Sir, we have a problem." His robot advisor spoke through the intercom. "It seems we need an additional 15 min. to unleash the blast."

"WHAT?!!" He screamed. He looked at everyone with the most hideous and evil face you could ever dream of. "That's it!"

He gripped his zanpakuto and screamed, "BANKAI!!"

**Well, okay. That's was a wierd chapter for me to write, but now that I think abou this, I might change the rating for this. **


	10. SEED Finale: The Cannon Fires pt 2

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**School is today! Not for me, cause mine starts on Tuesday! **

**Ep. 10 The Cannon Fires pt. 2**

"BANKAI!!" SEED screamed, holding his zanpakuto. Suddenly, his blade flew away from a pink and blue wave all the way to the roof.

"What?!" He shrieked, turning to Akira and Kelsaku. They grinned while about to attack him. "Yamikaze, destroy them!" He yelled, running away.

She nodded while raising her hands, creating 2 vicious hurricanes. Akira stepped up, but Kel put his hand in front of him. "I can handle this. You guys get S-" Kaiyen stepped up. "She's got Ame-chan. I'm gonna fight too." Kel nodded and let Akira follow the others.

**Kelsaku and Kaiyen vs Kazu**

"No girls means no fun." She said, unleashing the hurricanes on them. "I'm gonna destroy you!" Kaiyen yelled, "Shimo Tsume!"

A claw of ice attacked the 2 hurricanes, but destroyed only one. They dodged the other hurricane. Kaiyen looked around for Kazu, then felt someone tap lightly on his shoulder. "Hi." She said, unleashing a lightning bolt similar to White Lightning through his heart.

He fell to the ground, his eyes blank. Blood spilled from where he was struck.

Kel looked at him, then Kazu as she laughed like a maniac. "Damn." He moaned a little, then yelled, "Kisu Zetsumei!" A large pink wave started to attack her, but she just created an ice barrier to block it.

"You can't beat me with a pathetic attack like that!" She laughed.

He growled at her, then realized something. "That's it! Bankai!" A giant explosion occured, transforming him into a gorgeous woman. "Whoa!" Kazu cried, hearts appeared in her eyes.

She ran to him (I mean her) and stared, looking at all of her body. "You're sexy!" She cried, reaching for her breasts. Instead, Kel kicked her all the way to the roof!

"Your a very wierd lesbian." He said, picking up Kaiyen and Ame and running to the others

* * *

The others chased SEED through his fortress, even running over the Welcome to SEED Fortress sign. They chased him to a wall, where he had no escape from. 

"Okay, let me ask a question." Sakura said, holding her blade on his throat. "Why did you betray Seireitei?"

SEED was staring, very scared and sweating very hard. Suddenly, he started to giggle, then laugh like a maniac. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He looked at her, foam coming into his mouth. "That wretched creator, Mayuri! I... despise... him..." Then, it was like he deactivated, his eyes becoming blank. His body became limp, falling to the ground.

They stared at him for awhile, before hearing a huge groaning. "The cannon!" Akira yelled, turning around.

The cannon was charging kido from all directions and the countdown began. **10... 9... 8...7**

"We have to stop it!" Shaya yelled. Everyone nodded and ran to the front of the cannon. **6... 5...4... 3**

"Use your best attacks, everyone!" Kano called. They all stood, ready to face the huge blast! **2... 1... **

**FIRE!!!!**

A giant burst of kido was unleashed from the cannon as everyone attacked. Unfortunately, they were instead deflected from the blast and fell to the round.

"NOOOO!" Shaya cried as the beam went charging all the way to the Seireitei.

Sakura's legs shook from what happened and fell to the floor. "No... Seireitei is..."

* * *

The blast continued, past the Rukongai and was heading to Seireitei. But, an orange-haired shinigami stood there, staring at the beam_. Been a while since I've seen any action. Might as well save them._

The shinigami wore a black cloak and had a black nodachi at his side. "Getsuga..."

As soon as the beam was about to hit Seireitei, he yelled, "TENSHO!" A giant black burst of reiatsu was unleashed from the blade, clashing with the cannon's blast. But the Shinigami's blast was much stronger, destroying the blast with one hit and kept on going to the SEED fortress.

"Let's get outta here!" Kel yelled, grabbing everyone (including SEED) and jumping outta the fortress.

The black getsuga destroyed the whole fortress, leaving nothing but dust.

"Wh-who was that?" Akira stared at the dust. "Our sotaicho, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kel said, actually looking serious. "He is not a regular Shinigami though."

THE END

**That's the end of the SEED arc. Next, instead of doing what I was gonna do, I decided that the battles have been pretty easy, so this is what I'll do. I'm gonna do a filler. It's gonna be the I Wanna Be The Guy arc. For people who played the game (especially hard mode), you know how bad it is. You just wanna kick someone's balls! It's that bad! Check it out on YouTube (Cloud8745's videos) or download it on hard mode. You'll see!**


	11. IWBTG: Mike Tyson

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Here it is, the filler arc! I Wanna Be The Guy! **

**Ep. 11 Mike Tyson **

After the whole explosion, everyone went to the nearest oasis to rest... for 5 days.

"We don't have much food left." Sakura said, drinking the last of the coconut milk. She threw it to the giant pile of coconuts and said, "Where is Akira?"

"He went to find food." Kaiyen replied, holding Ame in his arms.

"By himself?" He nodded.

"And everyone is asleep." Sakura sighed and looked to the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desert... 

"Dammit! I can't find any food!" Akira screamed, grabbing his hair. The desert winds were picking up, and blew him through the desert! "AHH!" He screamed.

He continued to fly until he hit something. He looked up to see... a white face with black fangs!

"AHH!" Akira shrieked. He drew his blade and tried to strike the monster, but he easily blocked with an sword. Looking closer, he could see it was a sealed zanpakuto. "What the?"

The wind soon stopped and Akira saw a captain's haori. He also had silver hair and it turned out his face was a mask.

"Ymir-taicho!" He yelled, jumping off.

Zypher stared at him, then at his zanpakuto. "It's already unsealed..." He said. Then he started to grin. "I've been looking for an opponent like this."

"What?!" Zypher lunged at him with tremendous force. "Whoa!" Akira held up his sword to block, but as soon as their blades clashed, their location suddenly switched.

* * *

"Where are we?" Akira asked, looking around. Zypher and he was at a place made of bricks. I can't explain it okay! Anyway, there was gates at both sides of the area to not allow anyone to escape and it was night out. Stars was at the background and they stood on a bridge with greyish water at the ground.

"It looks like a battle will start." Zypher said, drawing his zanpakuto. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, this isn't the time to-" "Not that." He said. "But draw your blade anyway."

Akira looked at Zypher for awhile, then finally nodded, drawing Tsukikei.

Suddenly, one of the stars fell to the ground, breaking! "What the?! These are glass stars hanging on string!" Akira shrieked. Zypher smirked. "It's a challenge."

Then, a head started to rise from the sewish water. "Oh no!" Akira cried. "Its... its..." He had brown skin, black hair and eyes. He wore red boxing gloves and green short pants. And he was giant.

"IT"S MIKE TYSON!"

* * *

"What do we do?!" Akira yelled to Zypher. "We fight!"

"Cleave those who stand in your way! Zankantou!" His soul slayer was enveloped in electricity, transforming into a large half oval with 3 spikes, one on each edge and aother in between it and another across it. Then light appeared, extending the blade to one giant double edged sword!

He jumped to Mike's nose, screaming, "I am Ymir Zypher! The Sword of the wind! Prepare to fall by my gale!" He slashed it, blood and mucus flying across the room. "Eww!" Akira groaned. Mike started to fall back to the water, then soon started to rise.

"Oh no, he's back!" Akira yelled.

"You try to fight him this time." Zypher said, sitting down. "I want to see you fight."

"You expect me to fight that?!"

"Yes."

Akira looked at Mike, preparing to punch him. "Okay..."

Mike tried to punch him, but Akira jumped out of the way. Instead, he struck the bridge, destroying one part. (It's brick, remember)

Akira made it to one of the top platforms and yelled, "Rin Fuyumi!" The frosty blaze struck Mike's nose, again blood and mucus coming out, Mike falling back to the water.

"Good job." Zypher said, clapping. "Now, I'll fight."

He gripped Zankantou as Mike stood back up. He dodged most of Mike's blows, destroying most of the bridge. Then, he got hit by another! "Ymir-taicho!"

Zypher smirked. "I'm still not hurt. Now die, Ichimonji-Giri!"

He held his blade with his right arm, then lunged at Mike, slashing him with one final blow!

"GAHH!" Mike roared, falling back to the water, finally dead!

"That was... short." Akira said.

"That's because I was fighting. Now, you will be the one to fight the next 2, then I." He walked to the open gate, with Akira yelling, "Wait, what?!"

**Okay, this is the beginning of a few battles with Akira and Zypher! They'll go against bosses such as Bowser and Dr. Wiley to get out out of this world. Also, I won't update till I finish writing this filler, so you'll have to live with this till I'm done. And yes, I know its short!**


	12. IWBTG: Mecha Birdo

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Here's the next chapter. Also, for others who know what Season 2 is, I'm gonna do it maybe around March to introduce most of the characters.**

**Ep. 12 Mecha Birdo**

_Hello everyone, I'm the new announcer. I don't mind this payment, cause I'm only 13, but don't tell my boss. Anyway, last time, Zypher and Akira successfully defeated Mike Tyson and heads through th next door to face against the next boss..._

"Where are we now?" Akira asked, walking into a pitch black room. Zypher looked around, but said nothing.

The duo walked around a bit, until Akira looked up. "Wow, the moon is really pretty tonight."

After he said that, the moon dropped. "The moon was hanging on a string too?!" Akira shrieked. The moon hit the ground, breaking also, making both Zypher and Akira fall, yelling, "AHHHHHH!"

They both landed on a missile with 3 platforms on it. Akira got up and looked around. "We're in the sky." Zypher said, sitting down. "Guess this is the next boss."

A red screen appeared in front of them as a siren turned on. "Read it." Zypher said.

Akira looked into it, and said, "WARNING. The big enemy is approaching at full throttle. According to data, it is identified as Mecha Birdo?"

Suddenly, battle music started to play as Akira yelled, "WHAT THE?!"

A giant bird thing that I don't know what it is (looks like one of those birds from Mario) appeared made of metal, and started shooting more missiles at them.

"This is your fight." Zypher said, continuing to sit down. "Good luck." He started to fly away as Akira hopped to another platform and drew Tsukikei.

Mecha Birdo shot another missile as Akira hopped to that one. _This seems easy. Just dodge the lasers and hit that red thing on his head._ Akira referred to the red stick that anyone could easily see.

"Rin Fuyumi!" He shot a cold blaze at its red thing once, then had to hop to another missile to keep from getting far. He continued to shoot Rin Fuyumis and jump to the other missiles thinking_, This is easy_!

Then, those things with skulls on their faces from Mario (I think) appeared. He jumped over one, and had to block the other 2. He slashed one of them and hopped to the next missile, but those things followed him. "Go away!" Akira shouted, firing a Rin Fuyumi on both of them.

Then, when he hopped to the next missile, more skulls appeared. "Dammit!" He yelled, slashing the 3 together.

The same thing happened again, when he hopped to the next platform too! "AHH!" He screamed like a maniac, slashing those also. Then he jumped and fired a Rin Fuyumi at the red stick.

This time though, when he hopped to the next missile and 3 skulls appeared, he shot all 3 and hit the red stick too, destroying it!

"YESSSS!" He yelled, jumping for joy. He expected it to be over, but he was wrong. VERY WRONG.

"What the?!" Akira felt a shake on the missiles, as hey started to go twice as fast! "Oh no!" He yelled, jumping to the others. Then, Mecha Birdo started shooting lasers at him!

"Ahhh!" He jumped over it, and jumped to the next platform too. He jumped again, dodging the other lasers.

_Darn it! I don't have enough time to attack_! He thought, jumping over more lasers.

**(1 hour later**)

"AHH!" He screamed, jumping for his dear life! He hasn't been able to hit Mecha Birdo even once!

As soon as he jumped to the next missile, he dodged those lasers, then hit him with a Rin Fuyumi!

"Yes!" Akira cheered, but dodged anther laser. Then, 4 skulls appeared. "No! Not again!" He begged, slashing the 4 and jumping to the other platform.

He hopped to the next missile and slashed a Rin Fuyumi before slipping on the one he hopped on. "Gotta... keep... on... fighting!" Akira gasped for air.

Fortunately, the missiles stopped. The Mecha Birdo began to sink down the air, as Akira breathed, "DID I KILL HIM?! Oh please, just let it end! Let it end, let it end!" When the Mecha Birdo finally sank, he jumped to the air laughing like a maniac. "Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Yes! Yes! Ahh! Ahhh!" He screamed as Zypher appeared in front of him.

"At least you beat him. Just beat the next boss and I'll fight the others." He said, walking to the next door.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**I have to say, my information in Mario is lacking.**


	13. IWBTG: Dracula

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Here's the next one! Also, I've decided to post these chapters anyway, cause I'm bored. Yes, this is 2 chapters, so if you're reading this one first, go back!**

**Ep. 13 Dracula**

Zypher walked into the next room to see a rotten temple before him. In the middle was a row of stairs leading to a throne with a man sitting down. He had white hair and brown wrinkled skin, wearng a butler's suit.

_Wow. He looks like a vampire_. Zypher thought.

The vampire looked at Zypher, then said, "Are you my opponent?"

He shook his head. "No, this is your opponent!"

He leaned to show Akira dragging himself to the next room, his lance acting like a crutch.When Akira looked at his opponent, he said, "You... look... easy."

The vampire (who we will now call Dracula) grinned and stood up. He took a book on the ground and through it to Akira. "Now, follow your script!" He shouted.

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

Akira sat down and opened it. "Die monster. You don't belong in this world?"

"NO. NO, NO! Say it with more emotion!" He screamed.

Akira stepped back with shock. He looked at his script and shouted, "Die monster! You don't belong in this world!"

"Close enough."

Dracula didn't have a script, but said, "It was not by my hand that I was given flesh. I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute."

"Tribute!?! You stael men's souls and make them you slaves!"

"Perhaps the same could be said of all religions..."

"Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!" Then Akira saw something on his script that said, **Now dodge**_. What does now dodge mean_? He wondered, looking up from his script.

"What is a man?" Dracula asked, throwing the wine glass he was holding at Akira... and hit his eyes.

"AHHHHH!" Akira screamed, running around and bumping into pillars.

"Shut up! We were almost done and now it's ruined. But enough talk! Have at you!"

He stood from his throne and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dracula appeared before him as Akira rubbed his eyes. When he regained sight, he blocked a punch with his lance. Dracula started laughing like a maniac. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

He then unleashed a tornado of apples at Akira! "Apples?!" He shrieked, blocking them all with his lance.

He continued to do this for awhile, then Akira was able to dodge one tornado and slash Dracula!

Dracula jumped back and created 2 small jelly monsters to attack him. Then he created flaming pumpkins to fall from the sky! "Whoa!" Akira jumped away from the pumpkins and hacked at the jellies, still surviving.

He rose flames from the ground, making Akira jump and still slash the jellies! "Is there no end to these things?!" He yelled.

Then, he unleashed a huge boulder on Akira. He was able to jump over it barely, shooting a Rin Fuyumi at Dracula, who still dodged.

Then he shot a barrage of apples at Akira who got hit in the chest, flying back_. So, those apples actually hurt_. He said, rubbing his stomach.

As Akira still handled these jellies, Dracula unleashed another boulder, striking him! "Guhhh..." He moaned, spitting blood.

He continued to moan and groan on the floor as he took out another boulder! Akira turned and jumped over it, but still exhausted.

Dracula shot 2 white orbs, smaller than the boulder, but this time much faster. He jumped past them and slashed Dracula through his body, blood splattering on the floor.

He jumped away and shot a few apples. Akira held up his lance to block, but was pulled back_. Damn! I don't have much strength left!_

Akira jumped over another boulder, then watched Dracula as he cried, "Behold my true form and despair!" Akira eyes widened as smoke appeared, transforming him into a...a...

A waddle doo?

_One of those thing from kirby_? Akira stared, than poked at the waddle doo's eye. It exploded in front of him, leaving him with wide eyes. "Uhhh..."

Akira fainted as Zypher stood up. He picked him up and walked to the next door, where the next boss awaited.

**Okay, this was the next chapter. You better be happy, because we're about halfway done. I's say this arc is about 7 chapters, so then we can return back to the Seireiei and introduce even more characters.**

**Also, I'm planning on making a movie of this. I'm still thinking of ideas, but it'll be one chapter of a LOT of writing. I might reease it in June, so it gives me a lot of time, so yeah. So... review on both chapters!**


	14. IWBTG Finale

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Author's Note**

**I am discontinuing this arc because I've realized something that I shouldn't have done. But anyway, let me tell you that they will return to the Seireitei and characters will be introduced again. A lot more characters will get their own episodes too. Some will be main characters, but I'm just putting them where I feel. So, sorry if your character doesn't get the part you want. **

**Also, I am working on a movie on this, but I have plenty of projects to do! All you high schoolers might know how hard middle school is, but for me, it's insane! Anyway, it will be released a long way from here!**

**Anything else to say... **

**Okay, here's some random crap I'll say on this story.**

**1. The word trilogy shows that this is gonna be an incredibly long story (for me at least). My estimate is about 300 chapters, but because of my lazy body, could be less.**

**2. The next arc will be about Bankai, but it could be around March. I plan to use February to introduce more characters.**

**3. The movie will be released on my birthday June 30. **

**4. Akira's bankai is based on Ichigo's, but you'll see later.**

**5. I really suck at romance, so when I start to write it, don't be suprised by how bad it is.**

**6. Because a lot of people love Bleach and its characters... that's all I'm saying about the movie.**

**7. I've decided that I'll let Create a Shinigami free, so anyone can drop an OC there whenever you want. **

**That's pretty much it. Any questions?**


	15. Welcome Back

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**This time, I'm gonna start filler episodes. Well, actually they'll have stuff to do with the plot, but... AHHH! Never mind!**

**Ep. 14 Welcome Back!**

Kaiyen laid down on one of the Seireitei's roofs. He stared at the clouds for awhile, then closed his eyes_. It actually feels better to be at the Seireitei, than back at the SEED fortress. I wonder how SEED is now?_

As he thought of these things, a girl walked to him and stood above his face. "Hello, Kaiyen-kun."

Kaiyen's eyes widened as he saw her face. "Yuri-chan..."

Yuri has dark hair with natural pink highlights. She also wore the traditional shinigami robes.

She laid beside him and asked, "How was everything back at the fortress? Did anything happen?" She had a grave, serious look on her face.

He gulped, thinking about what happened between him and Ame. "Um, nothing really. I just went there, took SEED into custody, and went back."

She turned to him and said, "I heard about a few others who went to catch him. Some were Kel-taicho and Hikari-taicho."

Kaiyen nodded. "Yeah, they came too. Both their powers are amazing, much stronger than the other 3. Although, I thought I sensed some hollow from Kel-taicho and Akira-kun. And, I think some quincy from Shaya-chan as well."

"If that is true, we will have to execute them." Yuri said, turning back to the clouds.

"But, their powers will come to good use if war occurs. Remember the great Arrancar war?"

Yuri nodded. "Yes. Kurosaki-sama did defeat Sosuke Aizen, however, people with hollow masks might be executed, prior to the rules of the Seireitei."

"Also, there is the matter of Akira-kun's zanpakuto being different than others."

"Why?"

"His zanpakuto can no longer stay in its sealed. It's wrapped in chains on Akira-kun's back as Shikai. Similar to Kurosaki-sama's."

Yuri sighed, then wapped her arms around Kaiyen, making him blush. "It doesn't matter right now. You need to rest, because when you came back, you were very injured like the rest of them."

He looked at her eyes as they slowly closed. "Okay, I guess." He cuddled up with her and fell asleep.

* * *

Akira yawned in bed, getting back up and changing to his robes_. Darn it! I've gotta go to class. Thanks to that promise with Shaya!_

He walked out of his room and accidently stepped on Kano.

"What the?!" Akira jumped off of her and fell to the floor because of his zanpakuto's weight.

_Even though Tsukikei looks awesome, she's way to heavy! _

Kano's eyes fluterred open as she yawned. She grabbed Akira and pulled him down with her, sleeping on his chest. He blushed real hard.

He got up and took Kano with him to class.

* * *

Kel, who is also the lazy guy, was lying down on another buiding of Serireitei. He saw Kaiyen and thought, _Awww! Why does Kaiyen keep getting the girls and I don't get any!_

He turned in frustration to see Sakura beside him. "Whoa!" He had his zanpakuto drawn, but Sakura laid it down.

"Feel any better from the incident?" She asked, lying beside him like Yuri did.

He shook his head. "My body still is crackin. Why are you here anyway? Don't you have anything to do?"

Sakura blushed. "Well..."

Kelsaku looked at her with a blank face. "Well? Spit it out!"

She snapped out of the wierd fantasy she was having, and then, slapped Kel all the way back to the ground.

"Dammit! Kel, you jerk!" She screamed, running away.

As Kel laid there, he thought_, What did I do_?

* * *

Gehato Hajiro was at his desk, filing papers. He had a very cold, angered look on his face. 

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed, grabbing his head in torture and rolling on the ground.

_Dammit! How?! How?! _"How?!" He screamed, yelling the last word. "How could I get mind-controlled by that SEED robotic freak!"

He punched the wall of the room he was in. Blood started to fall from his fingers as he drooped down to the ground.

"Dammit. How...?"

* * *

Logos Rever danced in a deserted area of the Seireitei. His look was in contrast with Hajiro's, being very calm and his eyes full of wisdom. 

"Eclipse the light, Tsukikage." He said, calmly. His zanpkauto transformed into the 2 chinese blades he had, as he danced with the blades, in a motion of swiftness.

_I must meet the one who defeated me back at the fortress. I must meet her, and make her mine_. He thought this, as he gracefully stepped back and launched his blades to the wall, piercing throught it and making a hole.

"She will be mine."

* * *

_Man, I didn't want to show off my bankai in front of them. I hope they don't tell anyone_. 

Kazu thought this as she walked to her office. Then she acedentely, bumped into someone.

"Ooops." She said, after falling down. She looked at the one she bumped into, to see Ame.

"Hi Ame." She sad, slyly, creeping closer. Ame looked at her, then turned away. Then...

"What the?!" She shrieked, as she fell to hands grope her breasts! She slammed Kazu on the ground, drawing her zanpakuto and holding it to her neck.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered, growling.

"What are you doing? Spying on Kaiyen and his girlfriend Yuri?" She said, rolling Ame around so she was on top and kissing her.

"Mpphhh! She tried to get out of her grasp, but Kazu was stronger. She spread her tongue out, going past her lips and to her mouth. Ame moaned, loosing her grip.

"That's it. You like it,don't you?" Kazu said, opening up Ame's robes.

_You're all mine now._

* * *

Akira made it to his next class, panting very hard_. Dammit! Why do you have to be so heavy, Kano?!_

He put her in her desk, and sat next to his usual seat: Next to Shaya.

"Huuhh!" He sighed, dropping his large zanpakuto next to him.

"You must at least be getting used to the weight of your lance." Shaya giggled as Akira started to droop down his desk.

"Not really." Akira said_. Tsukikei said this lance is my new source of reiatsu. Does it mean my old reiatsu can't keep holding this zanpakuto?_

Shaya looked at Akira with a worried face_. He doesn't seem happy. Maybe I should try to comfort him?_

She neared Akira a little bit to put her hand on his, when she slipped. "Ahh!" She shrieked, falling on Akira, their lips pressing.

"WHAT THE?!"

**Hello! I'm back from e-fasting, and let me tell you, I suffered! But I'm back and happy!**


	16. Skip till I figure something out

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Your sad that this trilogy is ending? Well, so am I! I'm rewritting this story because of forcefulness of author. I won't mention HER name, but I mean, c'mon man! This was a great story! Why'd you have to make me do this? I hate you! I had a lot of great ideas for this fic! Why man?! whines **

**Well sniff I'm gonna rewrite this fanfic into something maybe even better. Actually, I've got it posted right now! It's called Shinigami Agent, and I hope it'll be better. It's gonna be very crazy and I hope you enjoy it.**

**It's about Akira being an agent soul reaper. Everyone is a soul reaper. **

**Well, I guess this is it! 15 chapters of pure greatness this was!**


	17. RvA: Archangels

**Shinigami Trilogy**

**Okay guys, I've decided to post one more chapter of this fic. At least, depending on how the ratings (what you say). If it's bad, I will stop this for real. If it isn't, I'll consider. Okay, here it is.**

**Ep. 15 Archangels**

Akira's eyes widened in shock as his lips were pressed against Shaya's. Her eyes were really wide too, but for some reason, she didn't back away. She held it for at least 5 more seconds before releasing and screaming.

"Ahhhhhh!"

He backed away as his body slammed through desks. Shaya put her hand to her mouth and blushed. _Did that really just happen?_

"Ooohh! Akira and Shaya likes each other!" One of the students said, and the others started to agree. They both blushed as the door slammed opened.

"Oh! It's been a long time Iyoushiro!" Akira waved. He growled. Then yelled, "Take your seats!"

Everyone instantly sat down, even those who didn't have seats under them.

_Been a while. I miss this place._

* * *

As they all took their classes, they didn't seem to realize before later. And man, oh man, it wasn't pretty. 

It was suicide. At least, that's what they thought.

Akira, finally finished with his classes, walked with a half-awake Kano and an embarrased Shaya. They were walking to their dorms, then Akira said, "Hey guys, let's take the easy way."

"What easy way?" Kano asked.

"Follow me!"

Kano and Shaya followed Akira to another building, where it was rectangular shaped... and that was it. A dead end.

"You idiot!" Shaya slapped Akira, but they both blushed anyway.

"Wow, you guys are really into each other." Kano said, smiling.

As Akira and Shaya continued to bicker, Kano noticed something odd.

_That's odd. I felt a sense of 2 reiatsu, but now I sense only one. And why do I smell blood. Wait a sec. Oh no!_

Kano gripped her hilt of her zanpakuto and yelled to the 2, "Watch out!" They blinked and turned to see the building crashing through. A body flew through, damaged and seemed to be bone broken.

They watched in horror as the killer walked through. It looked like a quincy, except the guy had a giant robot angel behing him, wielding a bloodstained sword. And the one he killed was...

"Ame!" Shaya shrieked, grabbing her blade and shaking in fear. He walked out and said, "Sinners desrve to die. That is one of the laws of justice."

Akira's eyes widened in fury. "What justice?" He growled, taking out Tsukikei. "Do you call killing a shinigami, justice?!"

"You do not understand. She commited a sin that cannot be forgiven. Because of that, she had to die."

He couldn't contain his rage much longer. He jumped at the man yelling, "You're insane!"

"My name is Michael." He said, allowing the robot angel behind him to fight.

"Die!" Akira screamed, unleashing a Rin Fuyumi! The cold blast slammed the angel with full blast, too bad it didn't do much at all.

"Guuhh. What the?!" He stared at the thing, blocking the blast with ease. Michael smiled. "You will never be able to damage my archangel like that. It is impossible."

"You... you shut up!" He jumped up and slashed the monster again, still not doing much.

"It is impossible. Give up, and Joan will forgive this sin of yours." Michael said. "Or else, I'll kill you."

"You..." Akira gowled. Then a student rushed into the fight. She has shoulder length platinum hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes.

"Oh, you're the new girl right?" Kano asked, lying with her pillow. She nodded. "I'm Otori Keikan... and I was just wondering what was going on here."

Now, I will show you how strong we are." Michael said, unleashing his archangel at her. She stared at it in shock, backing away.

"Keikan!" Akira and Shaya shouted as the monster was about to finish her off.

SHING!

"Well now, that isn't very nice. And I don't really care about the fact you guys are trying to make a new world, or at least, so I hear."

Instead of Keikan being slashed by the giant sword of the monster, there stood Ichigo Kurosaki with his shikai Zangetsu blocking the blow!

"Kurosaki-sotaicho!" The 4 of them yelled.

"Get back." He said with his blade raised.

(Okay, here goes my battle writing skills. Tell me how I did.)

Ichigo rushed at the angel and slashed it with his blade, the monster blocking with it's blade.

"Getsuga Tensho." He said calmly, a giant burst of blue energy erupting from his blade. The monster backed up a bit from the force of the blow and looked to see Ichigo was gone.

"Right here." Behindit was Ichigo with his blade slashing through the monster's arm. The thing tried to hit him with it's shield.With only one hand, Ichigo used his zanpakuto to block the blow and deflect itright back at it.

"Amazing. You areKurosaki Ichigo, aren't you?" Michael said, clapping his hands.

Ichigo looked at him with his blade raised. "Yeah."

"Hmm, well would you consider joining our group. The world is rotten and needs some real rulers." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, but this world is rotten enough. Having rulers that needs to kill just to get their way is bad enough." Ichigo said,Zangetsu starting to charge.

"Too bad." Michael said. "It looks like you'll just have to die."

The angelstarted to sprout silver wings,it's blade glowingcrimson. Growingsmaller until it looked more human like, it smiled at Ichigo.

"This is the 2nd form of my archangel, you would call it shikai. The difference is that it doesn't have a name." He said, still smiling.

"So, what I was fighting wasn't even your full power? Good, to be honest you can get really bored with no one to train or fight."

"Getsuga Tensho!" Heyelled, another blue slash appeared to attack the new archangel. But, it blocked with only one hand!

"No way!"It then appeared behind Ichigo, slamming his sword at his side. Ichigo was able to block, but barely. He deflected it, and tried to slash it upwards. The angel flew to dodge the attack. He launched another getsuga tensho, only for it to be blocked again. He jumped up and clashed his blade with the monster, a huge force ofreiatsu was unleashed.

"A battle this extreme. I hope I can fight like this one day." Akira stared on.

The monster deflectedIchigo's blade, and placed2 fingers in front of it. "Purge." It said calmly.

All of a sudden, a giant beam of light was unleashedon Ichigo, the beam hitting him dead on!

"What! No way!" They screamed.

Smoke erupted from the area he was hit, but when it cleared, Ichigo really didn't look that damaged.

"So that's the only amount of damage you can do? This battle will be easy then."

But, Michael kept smiling. "Who said he was finished?"

The monster held out all 5 of his fingers as Michal explained, "The strength of the purge attack depends of the amount of fingers held out. 2 was just the beginning."

"Purge."

The beam was unleashed with more force than the last one, about 3 times the force.

"Well, this could be bad." Ichigo said, not really scared. Instead, he held out his blade.

The beam impacted him directly, an even bigger blaze than before withmore smoke.

"No way. Kurosaki-taicho lost?" Shaya's legs became like jelly, falling down. Kano stared calmly. "He's not finished yet."

When the smoke cleared, there stood Ichigonot damaged at all. He was garbed in a blackcoat over his regular clothes, and his haori was gone. In place of his giant cleaver was a small black sword. "Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu." He said calmly.

Everyone was staring, stunned that the great Kurosaki Ichigo's bankai could be so small. Michael's eyes opened, his grin fadding.

"You think you can mock us with your foolish bankai? Well, then, you did! Destroy him, Michael!"

The monster rushed with full force, with it's crimson blade unleashing something similar to purge, but red.

Ichigo smiled. "We'll see who's stronger. GetsugaTensho!"

Theblade unleashed ablack version of the getsuga tensho, destroying theother blast!

"That was the same blast as the one from SEED fortress." Akira said, stunned. "It's clear who will win now."

Michael was clearly angry now, he looked like Ichimaru Gin, with sick eyes ans a creepy smile. "Well now, show me what you can do then."

"With pleasure." Ichigo said, rushing atthe angel with force. The battle between reapers and angels has appeared.

* * *

**There you go. Been a while, so review.**


End file.
